


DECKERSTAR - To New Beginnings

by Literaria88



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: POV Chloe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-08-05 10:25:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literaria88/pseuds/Literaria88
Summary: Deckerstar story. Set in the beginning when they're just getting to know each other. Yes, I know, the simple old innocent days...What could POSSIBLY go wrong when Chloe finally meets Lucifer's much hated celestial family?





	1. No More Going Backwards

It had been raining cats and dogs for almost a day. Looking through the window of her apartment, Chloe Decker settled herself on the large one person couch near the fireplace. She placed the glass of red wine on the small table next to the comfy couch, the mahogany table given to her by her big time movie star Mom, where she'd placed a framed photo of her ex-husband, her daughter and herself, previously an allegedly happy family.  
She had tried her best to keep their relationship stable, but it had become too much for her. Maybe for Dan too. Perhaps it was for her and Trixie's good that they finally got divorced.  
She brushed off any unpleasant thoughts from her tired mind and focused on the present.  
She'd had one Hell of a day, full of questioning suspects and a sting operation that had almost gone wrong if it hadn't been for Lucifer.  
On top of that, Lucifer had threatened a suspect by promising to throw at her the metal desk in the interrogation room. When Chloe had scolded him severely for doing so, he'd used his Desire shtick, and when the suspect had spilled out some important evidence that had later led them to the actual killer, Lucifer grinned at Chloe like a 5 year old, giving her a "See, Detective? I CAN be of help" look. Duh, like she could remain mad at him for long anyway.

Smiling, she took a long sip from her glass. Maybe he wasn't the egotistical selfish jerk she'd expected him to be, after all. Maybe he had more to him than she'd thought. Maybe he wasn't all that bad. Maybe...Just...maybe a life with him wasn't all unimaginably impossible.  
Hold on. "A life with him"? Haha...Funny, Chloe.  
No, no....That WAS impossible. Why was she thinking about a "Life with him"? It has hardly been five months since they started working together, and she had plenty enough on her plate already. It wasn't as if she needed more. A very good looking but forbidden fruit, if you will. Oh, the metaphors.

What made Chloe feel uneasy was the thought that they were hardly even close friends. But, to her astonishment, she found herself yearning for such a spot in his life, (a best friend kinda spot, to be precise) however screwed up that might turn out to be. She decided she'd like that. To be close friends with a man who called himself the Lord of Hell.  
But...something beyond that?...More than friends? Nah, that seemed ridiculously impossible. 

Chloe was the EXACT opposite of Lucifer. Domesticity and practicality Versus Wildness and spontaneity?  
That would have to be a hard no.

"Stupid", she whispered to herself.  
She hadn't gotten much sleep for the past few days. Her future as a single mother was terrifying, but positively so. Hence, it'd been hard for her recently. An abrupt and unexpected divorce does that to people, she assured herself.

She stirred in her couch, trying to make herself comfortable. Sipping some more wine, she let out a loud sigh, savouring the tingling taste on her tongue. Just when she had allowed herself to finally relax and had given herself in to the pleasant heat emerging from the fireplace, the creak of a door was heard and out popped a certain small head from a room.  
"Monkey? It's 11 pm...Why aren't you asleep yet?"  
She stretched an arm towards her daughter who immediately ran to her, burying herself on her mommy's neck.  
"I can't." Her small voice was so delicate that it almost hurt.  
"Bad dream?" Chloe softly grazed her long slender fingers through Trixie's hair.  
"No...I'm not at all sleepy, Mommy."  
She sounded genuinely worried.  
"I see...Y'know...uh...why don't I tell you another bedtime story?"  
"No...What happened at work today?"  
That was not normal...She didn't usually care about her mother's work. Unless there was some chocolate cake in it for her.  
She decided not to pry anyway.  
"Hmm...Let's see...Lucifer and I solved a case. We had to perform a sting...Oh, a sting is-"  
"I know what a sting is, Mommy."  
Chloe giggled.  
"Do you, now? Hmm....Anyway, Lucifer and I have gotten really close now...He's not as bad as I'd thought."  
Trixie's face lit up all of a sudden at these words.  
"Does that mean I'll get to see him more?"  
"Uh....Yeah, monkey...Yeah, it does."  
"COOL!!!" She jumped up from her hands and danced wildly about the room.  
"Do you like him THAT MUCH?"  
Chloe was very much surprised.  
Lucifer didn't seem to like kids much; so it was fascinating to see how Lucifer and Trixie had bonded over the past few months during his regular 'barge-in's into her apartment.  
"Yes!"  
Chloe thought her child's innocence had given her the courage to bring down her walls and allow Lucifer entry into her life. Perhaps it was time for her to do the same.  
But being an adult, even admitting the fact that she liked him seemed impossibly hard, let alone opening up to him. But if he was to continue to be her partner, she had to set aside her fears and come out of her comfort zone, let down her walls someday. Atleast she hoped she would.  
But he didn't seem the type to let his guard down that easily. Chloe found it hard to believe that he saw a therapist. Anyway, she had to try.  
She was suddenly woken up from her thoughts by a small questioning voice.  
"Don't you?"  
Trixie was standing right beside her.  
Chloe's mind had wandered so far that she'd lost track of what they were saying.  
"Don't I what?"  
She continued to stare at her mommy.  
"Like him?"  
Well, that one shut her up for good.  
But she considered it pointless to keep the truth from her own daughter.  
She looked at her daughter.  
"Well...If I didn't like him, he wouldn't assist me on cases, now, would he?"  
"So....that's a yes?"  
"Uh....Maybe."  
Seeing a deep red color rush to her mommy's cheeks, Trixie giggled inwardly. Great, this meant her mommy would possibly agree to whatever she asked her next.  
"Is that why you're blushing?"  
"I'm not!"  
Chloe smiled the cutest smile anyone had ever seen.  
"Can I have a sip of your wine?"  
Chloe eyed her suspiciously, her previously flustered look giving way to a laugh.  
"You sly little pumpkin! You think you can fool me? It's way past your bedtime. Go to bed, Honey."  
"Whatever, it's not like I haven't tasted wine...Tastes like cr....uh...poop."  
Chloe fixed her gaze on her daughter.  
"Uh...Anyway...Good night, Mommy!"  
"Hmm.....Good Night! Off you go!"  
She gently pushed her away, but not before giving her a kiss on the forehead.  
Trixie giggled happily and ran off into her room, closing the door behind her tiny frame. 

Chloe's thoughts about Mr.Tall, Dark and Handsome found their way back into her mind. A vision of a perfect Armani suit donned by a rather good-looking British man appeared to her as clear as day.  
She deliberately shook her head, trying in vain to brush off any inappropriate thoughts from her mind, specifically those about the man who she wished to maintain a strictly professional relationship with. Yeah, like that was gonna work anymore. She had to admit it: it was impossible to be professional with Lucifer. During the past few weeks, he had made it quite difficult for her to be able to blatantly ignore his advances toward her in a not-so-professional way. His sexual interest in her had wavered through the months (which was or wasn't a relief), or so it seemed, but it wasn't like he didn't mention about or offer her sex at least 20 times a day. All the same, he was carefully polite, even though all he seemed to think about was sex, and he never forced her to do anything against her will, and she thoroughly respected that.  
Although he was excessively sexually active, drank a lot of liquor and possibly did the rarest and the most illegal of drugs, there was a righteous and good side to him as well. A tender spot, which he almost successfully covered up with his sexy Playboy/Bad boy-like outer armor. When she'd first met him, she would never have guessed that one day she would trust her child with him wholeheartedly. Hell, she'd never thought she would let him anywhere near her Trixie. But he had proved her wrong. He had slowly made his way into their lives, for better or for worse. But knowing this didn't in the least bit, alarm or frighten Chloe. In fact she looked forward to seeing more of him.  
What bugged her about him was the rather obvious hatred towards his family.  
Maybe he had a bad childhood. He seemed to have had a serious fall out with his father, as he himself mentioned frequently.  
And maybe, he has wanted and tried to forget it all, and move on, but his hatred for his Dad hasn't let him do so yet. Maybe that's why he has put up this dark and mysterious facade.

A soft buzz on the table woke her up from her thoughts which had trailed off somewhere far.  
She glanced at her phone which she'd muted minutes ago, and seeing it buzz and flicker, she grabbed it, and what she saw made her smile.  
A text from Lucifer.  
"Speak of the Devil", she murmured to herself.  
But, a text?  
He didn't do this often. He was more of a face to face type of man.  
She opened the message, only to find two emojis- A Devil face and another Devil face.  
This was shortly followed by a another text.

//Detective, you awake?////Devil emoji//

What could he possibly want from her at this time of the night?

//Yeah, what's up, Lucifer?//

//Silver city. It's rather boring. Anyway, if this isn't too strange or awkward, or...weird, as you'd say, I want a favour from you.//

A favour? Was it concerning sex?  
It totally was. Because she was NOT gonna grant him any sexual favour however handsome and poised and kissable and intimidating and perfect and classy he always looked...'Wow, that's a lot of adjectives', she thought to herself.  
She deliberately shook her head,  
determined to reply back.

//As long as it doesn't have anything to do with sex, I'll consider.//  
She stared at the screen. She smiled when she saw the word "typing" on her screen.

//I'm hurt you would think so lowly of me.////Crying face//

Chloe smirked.  
//Oh, cut the crap, Lucifer.////Fed up face//

She wasn't prepared to read the next text.

//Okay...Here goes...Accompany me to a family get-together, would you? Attires and other expenses are on me.//

Chloe almost spit out the wine.  
WHAT IN THE ACTUAL DEVIL'S ARSE DID SHE JUST READ?!

//Uh...What? Are you serious?//

//Yes, very.//

She reflected on what had happened earlier, and she realized she needed to let her walls down to befriend him. To understand him completely. Maybe this was her golden ticket toward achieving that goal.  
And this did seem important to him.  
She arched her eyebrows as she was instantly reminded of his constant complaints about how much families sucked, and bubbling curiosity filled her mind. Why would a much hated family's reunion interest Lucifer? It would be a shame if she didn't get to find out why.

//Okay, Lucifer, I'd love to.//

There was a long pause before her phone beeped again.

//We'll discuss it tomorrow, at Lux, then?//  
Chloe wondered why it took so long for him to answer her. Had she rendered him temporarily speechless? The thought made her smile.  
Maybe he was surprised she would accept such a queer invitation. It wasn't really like her to just go about saying yes to invitations from random men to accompany them to fancy parties.  
But Lucifer wasn't a random guy.  
Quite far from it. He was perhaps the most distinguished person she'd ever met, who claimed to be the Devil.

//Game on.//  
Talk about a deal with the Devil.  
She laughed to herself.

//It, indeed, IS game bloody on. Good Night, Detective. Sweet Dreams! As for me, they won't be just dreams.Three fine ladies for me to entertain. Buhbye.////winky face//

Chloe squinted at the screen.  
Speaking of, why did he particularly choose HER? He probably has hundreds of women swooning all over him, begging for a night out or something like that. Why didn't he just ask one of them? They would've happily obliged.  
He must've surely anticipated a refusal from Chloe (Duh, he wasn't that dumb to think she'd accept the offer that easily), but he still chose to ask her. Why would he take such a risk? Guess he wanted to break down those dreaded walls too, and hopefully, this wasn't a trap or anything to lure her into having sex with him. 

//Three? Ugh...Good night, Lucifer.////smiley face//

////Devil face, eggplant emoji, peach emoji.////

She chuckled at the screen, while a strange warmth filled her insides for unknown reasons. Maybe this was the first step. He asked her for a favour...Could it really mean that he was trying to let his guard down with her?  
Was their friendship or whatever relationship they had, intensifying? Were they gradually snapping out of their comfort zones? Whatever was happening piqued Chloe's interest. And she no longer felt the urge to pull back and rebuild those wretched walls.  
"No more going backwards", she told herself.  
Smiling to herself, she finished the glass of wine she had been staring at for a minute.

Later, as she slid into her bed covers, curling into herself, she could not help thinking what the next day had in store for her.  
Awesome, now she wouldn't even be able to sleep.  
She lay on her back, tightly clutching a pillow with her left arm.  
"Bye, bye...Sleep...Gosh, this is gonna a long-ass night." She said to herself.

But she never realized how the very same Sleep would envelop her tired eyes and she would drift off into one of the deepest slumbers she would ever have. Maybe, her sleepless nights would finally come to an end now that she knew she had someone to trust...A real friend. Someone who would always be there for her.

Lucifer's usual handsome face flashed across her mind a few times until sleep finally overcame her and she slept soundly, not knowing that a soft smile would be plastered across her face when she would wake up the next morning, fresh and ready to go to work and face a certain tall, dark and handsome man in Prada. Or Armani.


	2. Your Fellow Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just...read on.

Lucifer was standing right there before her like a divine sight from Heaven.  
Chloe slowly neared him.  
Without a moment's hesitation, he lay a hand on the small of her back, bringing her body closer to his, and raised her chin with the other hand.

Lucifer, all handsome, with dark brown gleaming eyes, smiled at her dreamily. Chloe took in this enigmatic vision that was Lucifer.   
He slowly leaned in until their lips touched, and just as she was beginning to shut her eyes to relish the moment...  
Chloe's eyes snapped open. She jumped up from her bed, panting and gasping for breath.   
It was a fucking dream.   
She sighed loudly.  
The mere thought of having to face the exact same person at work today wasn't at all thrilling.

Chloe picked up breakfast from Trixie's favorite small Pizza place. She tried her best to hide her flushed cheeks from the curious eyes of her fellow officers.  
Sitting at her desk, she tore open the pizza box, only to find pineapple on it.  
"Ugh, crap." Her face fell.  
"Not a fan of pineapple toppings?"  
Lucifer, all in smiles, was standing right before her, a bouquet in one hand, and a brown packet in the other.  
His hair was carelessly but perfectly disheveled, his dark brown curls shining in harmony with the beauty of his dark eyes. And, what the Hell - the Devil was indeed wearing Prada.

"Neither am I." She faintly heard him say, not because he wasn't loud, but because she was barely controlling herself from staring at him like an absolute creep. She hadn't been able to shake off that stupid dream of hers, maybe that's why she was behaving like a total dummy.  
When there seemed to be no response from Chloe arriving anytime soon, Lucifer squinted his eyes, and after taking a long look at her face, he cleared his throat.  
"Detective, are you not feeling well?"  
His voice dripped with feigned concern or sarcasm, she couldn't tell which.  
"Uh..No...It's just...I..uh...I hate pineapple toppings."  
She swallowed thickly.   
"Well, luckily for you, I bought Lemon bars."  
Chloe's eyes lit up as he handed her the flowers and the brown paper bag.  
"Really? Aww...That's...Thank you, Lucifer."  
She began munching the food in no time.  
"I figured that since you...Well, you did something for me that I never thought you'd do, I should thank you.This is just a small Thank-you gift. But I do owe you a favour. An IOU, if you will. Feel free to ask me anytime. And FYI, sex is always on the table. You don't have to waste a precious favour for that."  
Rolling her eyes, she smirked at him.  
"This is delicious."  
She licked off the crumbs from her lips.  
"Glad to hear. Now, excuse me, Detective...I have got to go."  
Chloe's eyes widened.   
Staring at him open-mouthed, she got up from her chair, gently grabbing his retreating shoulder.  
"Wait, wait, wait! Where are you going? We have a lot of paperwork to finish."  
Lucifer looked apologetic for the first time in his life.  
"As much as I would LOVE to lend a helping hand, I must be off."  
"But-"  
"I'm sorry, I have a few things to sort out, you know, as I'm not gonna be able to look after LUX for some days....Also, I need to arrange a few things for tonight. Our meeting. Remember?"  
Some days....Wait, was he going somewhere?  
"See you, Detective."  
Oh God. Was he planning to seduce her? Nah, then he wouldn't keep it a top secret. Had it been about sex, he would've probably let the whole of LA know about it.  
"Yeah about that...What is-"  
Before she could complete her sentence, he interrupted.  
"Bye, Detective!"  
Chloe blinked her eyes and muttered an "ugh, great" in utter disappointment, before settling herself on her chair in hopes of finishing boring paperwork.

..............................................................

It was almost 8:30 while Chloe finally decided to call it a day and go meet Lucifer. She had been staring at the clock the whole day, raising a few eyebrows and questions like "Does Decker seem a bit pre-occupied to anyone?"  
Dan hadn't even said a word to her because things were still awkward between them.  
So, she had spent the whole day thinking about Lucifer's plan and the whole family get-together drama.  
And, now that it was 8:30, she got up from her desk, securing her car keys inside her jacket pocket.

The elevator doors opened and brought into her sight the Devil. He was looking sharp as usual. Only a tad bit 'out of his usual Luciferness'.  
She entered his penthouse, looking around to find anything unusual, but to her surprise, there was a table arranged and scented candles and everything.  
Her mouth flew open at the view she saw from the massive balcony.  
She could see almost the whole of LA through the large windows that prevented the strong night air from blowing across the well decorated apartment.  
He gathered her coat from her hands and hung it up somewhere.  
Dimming the lights a little so that the moonlight could peep in through the balcony, Lucifer approached her, smiling.  
She slowly began to speak.  
"Lucifer...This is...Beautiful...You didn't have to-"  
He gently touched her arm.  
"I know...I wanted to....Please...It's my pleasure....After what you promised to do for me....Consider it a gift from your Fellow Devil..."  
Chloe nodded, smiling.  
"Okay. Now, tell me all the details."  
"Yes...Have a seat."

After making sure she was comfortable, he sat down on his seat, but not with his usual grace.  
He was...Tensed was the apt word for his puzzled look....Chloe figured that this might be difficult for him because of his infamous past with his family and whatnot.  
Actually, add a question mark to that. She was equally confused.  
And tensed.  
But Lucifer Morningstar never worried about anything. Was it just her or was "asking her out" a bit too much for him? And it wasn't like they were dating or anything, it was just a friendly favour accepted because of increased curiosity. 

"Lucifer, you okay?"  
She placed one of her elbows on the table, leaning a little forward so that she could understand his body language a bit more clearly. 

"What a question! Of course I'm fine. What makes you think I'm not?"

"Um...Your poker face, maybe?"  
She raised one of her eyebrows in suspicion.

Lucifer looked at her questioningly, but kept silent. So she continued.  
"It's not doing a great job. You look tensed."

Lucifer's usual smugness returned.  
"I assure you, Detective, that is not the case. Now, let's get down to business, shall we? Mmm, Chloe?"  
Uh...Chloe?  
Chloe's genuine smile turned into a nervous one. Oh No! Was he trying to seduce her? Nah, he couldn't be that bad at it! Hell, she could do better than that.  
Don't jump into conclusions, Decker.  
"Just tell me, Lucifer." She managed to say.

"Right. Uh...Well, to be blunt, the meeting's next week, Friday, to be precise...So we have to leave on Wednesday on my private jet so that we'll be able to-"  
Chloe's eyes widened in disbelief.  
"Wait, what? You're kidding me, right?"  
"No, Detective."  
"Private Jet? What? Lucifer...How...Lucifer, I'm sorry...I can't..."  
Lucifer turned on his puppy face.  
Oh, No.  
"Just hear me out...Right...My family has always not liked me much, with a very few exceptions...like..uh.."  
"Amenadiel?"  
"No, he hates me. I meant Azrael...Anyway...So, most of my family members there will try to, it's possible, kill me with-"  
"Lucifer...They won't kill you..."  
"No, they won't, because I'm immortal. I didn't mean, literally. They bore me to death."  
There we go. He's back to normal.

"But I promised someone that I'll be there, so that rules out avoiding the meeting."  
Chloe looked at him in disbelief.  
"Then why do you want me there?"  
Lucifer's next words were somewhat forced.   
"So that I won't feel lonely. And also...I...I thought you'd like a few days' vacation...So..."  
Although he was a kind of a jerk most of the time, it is during times like this, when he really displayed the vulnerability inside him, that Chloe couldn't resist saying Yes.  
He just wanted to bond with her, just like she wanted to, with him. If done right, this could be a win win situation for both of them. He would have a companion when he was among the people that had made his childhood an absolute Hell for him, and she would finally be able to get to know him personally. And a double win for Chloe, too, as vacations were no longer among the affordable ones on her bucket list.   
"I'm listening."   
Lucifer's eyes lit up at those words. So, there WAS hope.  
"Okay....We leave for England on Wednesday."  
England? Fucking England???  
Great, just when she'd thought things couldn't get any crazier.  
"England? What the Hell, Lucifer? I have Trixie...You know that I can't leave her here, alone! So far away from her....I...It's...I can't..."  
"England...or Whatever...Just, please, listen to what I have to say...And as for your offspring, she'll be fine on her own, won't she?"  
"She's not a damn 18 year old."  
"Right, but Mamma Decker can certainly be with her?"  
Chloe thought deeply for a moment. It's not like she hated her mom even though that lady tried to control every part of her life. But she knew she loved her granddaughter more than herself. Trixie also loved her only too much. Besides, she has been begging her to allow her to spend time with Trixie for like a month now. Chloe decided that maybe this was it. Her mom would be over the moon to have Trixie to herself for some days. And Chloe would also have some free time to herself. Well, maybe not "free", but, certainly, hanging out with Lucifer would be more interesting than being alone doing absolutely nothing.  
"Hmm...Okay...Let's say she agrees to it."  
"Right, so you come with me, to uh...England...yes...We stay the night at an estate of mine. On Thursday, I need to arrange a few things...And you can accompany me as well, if you want to...And some of my siblings will pay very sudden visits, so don't be alarmed. On Friday, we attend the meeting, on Saturday there's an after party, and the very next day we leave for LA."  
Chloe considered for a brief moment.  
"Okay, that sounds exciting. I can't really say 'No' to that, can I?"  
"So, that's a firm yes?"  
"I guess. Besides, friends help each other out, don't they? And I really want us to become friends, but without benefits."  
"Thank you, Detective! I must admit I wasn't that cool myself today...I'd expected rejection."  
His face seemed to drop for a second. But he cleared his throat and whispered in a French accent, "Champagne, Madamoiselle?"  
She replied with equal loudness.  
"Oui, Monsieur."  
She smiled at him. The thought of having someone who valued her enough to let her into his life, and that too when that someone claimed to be the Devil and had a dysfunctional family and possibly other hidden secrets, somehow warmed her heart. Although she would miss Trixie, she decided it was time for her to let go a bit, relax for sometime. And what other chance more perfect than this? And WITH the person who you really liked to spend time with.  
"So, was THIS why you looked tensed earlier?"  
"Ha...No, no, no...I...uh...Haven't gotten to that part yet."  
"Lucifer, you can tell me anything, okay?"  
"Don't jump into conclusions, Detective."  
Oh, Lord. Now what?  
'I won't have sex with you', she thought.  
But she remained silent.  
"I...uh...It's...It's nothing, really. I..I just want to thank you for..uh...doing this."  
"It's my pleasure. I do want to help, Lucifer."  
He smiled.


	3. Ninja Bartender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd add some Maze❤

For the next few moments, the clinking of glasses and forks and plates and knives could be heard clearly as the formerly strong wind had ceased to blow. Lucifer had then closed the enormous glass windows that separated the balcony from the apartment with a small remote controller which he'd then tossed somewhere.  
Chloe's laughs had gotten to ring more and more sweetly and loudly in the penthouse, and Lucifer's tension had all disappeared for good.  
Between her laughs, Chloe pointed a fork at him.  
"And...London? Seriously? So, London IS your hometown...That'd explain the accent."  
She was almost speaking to herself.

"Don't be ridiculous! Of course it isn't, although it IS one of the classiest places I've ever been to."

When they had finally eased into the romantic but not that kind of romantic atmosphere; when they had finally let go, something demonic decided to happen. Yup, pun intended.

The sudden landing of two Hell-forged blades on the table where the expensive bottle of Champagne had been kept was not a welcome sight to either of them. Chloe jerked back onto her seat, causing her glass of champagne to tilt slightly and ruin her jeans. Her breath was panicky.  
Lucifer WAS, at least momentarily, alarmed, but snapped back into his usual state in a jiffy.  
"Ugh, Bloody Hell, Mazikeen!"  
"Who is that?" Chloe almost screamed.  
"Ah...I almost forgot. Maze, Detective Chloe Decker, my partner at the LAPD...Detective, Maze, my Demon bartender."  
Ahh! Perfect. Just when she thought things couldn't get any weirder.  
"Now, Maze, we have a special guest here. So be careful with your knives."  
Chloe's eyes widened.  
"You let your 'demonic' bartender PLAY with frickin' knives? IN your apartment?"  
" 'Demon' bartender, you mean...Yes, I suppose she does have her way with me sometimes....Besides, I'm not one to deny HER desires."

Mazikeen Smith came into sight, a slim figure in tight black leather pants, looking frighteningly badass, her eyes screaming anger.  
"You have GOT to be kidding me. Not one to deny my desires? Then how come you didn't even mention about that lame-ass family meeting?"

Lucifer raised an eyebrow at her.  
"And why would I bother to do that?"

Maze squinted her eyes.  
"What's your pet human doing here anyway?"

"Hello to you too, Maze." Chloe's voice was drowned by the rather obvious tension or whatever that room now reeked of.

Lucifer smiled.  
"If you must know, I have invited Chloe here to accompany me to London."  
Maze giggled rudely.  
"I wonder whatever happened to the Lord of Hell."  
"Still here, Mazikeen."  
"I don't understand...You are inviting a puny HUMAN to attend a Celestials-only party? Are you INSANE?"

"Wow, that's kinda rude, Maze", Chloe piped in. But her words weren't even as much as noticed in all the commotion. She shrugged it off, the smile long gone from her face.

"Has all that worthless Amenadiel- philosophy finally started to rub off on you, hmm, Mazikeen?"

"I'm actually shocked, Lucifer. Why would you even so much as consider going to a Family meeting?"

Lucifer muttered an "Ugh" and giving her an exasperated look, faced a wide-eyed Chloe.  
"Demons...Am I right?"  
Chloe managed a "Uhuh..."

Maze smirked rudely and very violently grabbed her knives from the table causing Chloe's heart to skip a beat.  
She proceeded to say,  
"Yeah, like you're mature yourself."

Lucifer grinned as he slowly licked his teeth, and getting up from his chair, he advanced towards his misbehaving Demon.  
"Don't provoke me, Mazikeen. There will be consequences."

"Huh, yeah? Cheeky."

"Tread very carefully, Maze. There's a line, and I assure you, you are way past it already....You yourself know and have witnessed that many have not survived my wrath."  
Chloe found his voice to be unusually and unbelievably low as if he was from an other world. She didn't know what to make of it. Did he usually sound this threatening when provoked? No...Or wasn't he usually provoked enough?  
Maze laughed in a very rude manner.  
Chloe knew that something very bloody and hellish and deadly was bound to happen any moment.  
Drum roll, please.....Et Voila.  
"Like who? Daddy?"  
Maze almost spit out venom with those words. Or so it seemed to Chloe.  
What happened next was, as she convinced herself later, beyond her human brain.  
Lucifer yelled, "You do NOT disrespect me that way!", followed shortly by a kind of momentary flashing red light on Maze's face. Chloe decided she didn't want to know what on Earth that was.  
Without further delay, Lucifer grabbed Maze by her neck area and literally threw her onto the farthest wall. Literally.

Before Chloe could even let out a single gasp, Lucifer approached Maze and, picking her up with one hand, he thrashed her onto the ground with more force. Wow...Just when she thought the worst had come.  
But Maze only laughed hysterically while she lay on the floor.

"You forgot...I love pain."  
Those last words came out as a whisper.

"You don't HAVE any other option, Mazie...", Lucifer hissed while he watched Maze wince in pain.

Chloe's heart had stopped working a long time ago. Her head was spinning. Or the apartment was. She decided to believe the former one. Never in her entire career had she seen such violence, such a fight, and that too, between her own partner and his Ninja Bartender. Weren't they friends? God, this was too much for her.  
She consoled herself, believing that the worst had indeed come, but deep down, now she really understood the profundity with which Lucifer loved his honor and pride. Much like the Biblical one.  
Now she knew that he could really turn into the Devil if provoked.  
Chloe breathed slowly but unsteadily, all the while musing on what to do.  
Maze hadn't moved for a long time.  
Two seconds, to be precise, but then, Time seemed to move at a slower pace.  
On hearing Lucifer's smug laugh, she jumped up from the floor, her body steady as ever, while gripping at her knives, getting ready for the next move.  
And much to Chloe's horror, she saw Maze throw the creepy knives straight at Lucifer, who dodged them gracefully and smiled like this was completely normal.  
He casually straightened his coat.  
"Oooh....I like this! What else have you got, hmm, Mazikeen?"  
She charged at him like an angry bull, but Lucifer gave her the grandest push of them all, which set her flying through the penthouse and onto the glass shelves where were kept very rare, possibly even illegal, and costly as fuck liquor bottles, all now shattered beyond any repair.  
Maze cursed in pain, while Lucifer adjusted his cufflinks like nothing happened.  
Chloe had to do SOMETHING.  
Fight or flight.

"LUCIFER!"  
Thank Heavens. Her brain had finally decided to work.  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"  
She screamed at the top of her voice.  
Seeing Lucifer pay no heed to her sudden outburst, she somehow picked herself up from the chair and ran towards the fighting duo.  
She grabbed Lucifer by the arm of his coat very carefully so as not to tear the expensive suit, because, well...Duh...Provoking him was the last thing she wanted to do.  
Once she had secured her grip on his shoulder, she pulled him backwards, away from the angry Ninja, to which Lucifer reacted...Well, with a surprisingly calmer attitude, though forced.  
"Detective, trust me, you do not want to meddle in a Devil-Demon fight. It's about to get real bloody."

"Are you insane? Can't you see she's bleeding? And she WORKS for you!"

The look he gave her was deeper than the Pacific ocean.  
"She insulted me...This is not even remotely equal to what she really deserves."  
"You're right, because I think she deserves better. Now, back off, Lucifer or I'm gonna have to arrest you for assault if you don't stop this nonsense."

A weak but cheerful voice came from the floor.  
"Better take that back, human. This puny son of a bitch doesn't stand a chance against me."  
"How DARE you!" Lucifer growled while he walked nearer to Maze.  
"Lucifer, stay back!"  
Chloe grabbed her gun.  
"No, Detective."  
"I said...STAY BACK."  
She yelled at the top of her voice, pointing her gun at him. He turned around, his hands up in the air, and sighed loudly.  
"Are you serious? You want to use your gun because two celestials are fighting?"  
"A celestial, and yet you fear guns."  
Maze hissed at him.  
Eyeing her viciously, Lucifer yelled at her.  
"I normally do not fear lead projectiles, trust me, but with the Detective here, I may as well fear anything."  
Before Maze could come with another crazy come back, Chloe interrupted.  
"I don't know what the fuck is wrong with you guys, but if you don't stop this, I'm gonna leave, or worse, arrest you. Do you fucking understand?"  
"Oooh...Detective! Language, please-", seeing her narrow her eyes, he continued, "Ugh...Fine."  
He glanced at Maze who had now gone back to normal. She'd dusted herself off, resulting in a fountain of glass shreds everywhere.  
"Mazikeen, would you be so kind as to get the bloody hell out of here?"  
Hearing this, Maze uttered a very annoying "pfft".  
"Whatever...It's not like I wanna watch you two bone anyway."  
Frowning in disgust, Chloe lowered her gun once she made sure that Maze wasn't up to anything violent.  
"Hey, we're not gonna-"  
Lucifer stopped her with a gesture.  
"Trust me, you do NOT want to pick that conversation."

Maze angrily gathered her knives and walked over to his bedroom.  
Lucifer looked at her, an exasperated look on his face.  
"I said, GET YOUR BLOODY ARSE OUT OF MY PENTHOUSE!"  
"What? Can't a demon pee in here?"  
She proceeded to enter the room, with loud angry footsteps.  
"NOT ON THE BED!" Lucifer yelled.  
Lucifer grabbed the bottle of champagne and emptied the contents in one go, and seeing Chloe roll her eyes, he said, "Well, this turned out to be a tad nasty for you, didn't it?"  
"Yes, a tad." She replied with a very shocked and tired voice.  
"For what it's worth, I...I don't do this often..I'm...I apologize on my and only my behalf; that little demon has got to start being responsible for her own actions."  
Maze, looking bored, appeared from the bedroom, holding some very weird things in her hands that Chloe decided not to think about.  
"Look, all I know...is that..This-", Maze gestured at Lucifer and her knives and herself, "-went too far...So, bye. Rot in LA. Or London. Both of you."  
"Wow, you guys ARE weird. Is this some twisted version of an apology?" Chloe raised her eyebrows.  
The Devil-Demon duo eyed Chloe suspiciously.  
They both spoke up at the same time, the voice of each drowning the other's.  
"I don't-"  
"She doesn't-"  
"Do apologies."  
Maze and Lucifer looked at each other with angry but confused eyes.  
Chloe burst out laughing all of a sudden.  
"You guys...are...oddly adorable."  
Maze smirked, a disgusted look plastered on her face, and left the penthouse in seconds, but not before earning a death glare from Lucifer.  
"Well, well...She's a handful, isn't she?"  
Chloe smiled at Lucifer sweetly, which, indeed, made his usual Luciferian grin come back with its cocky smugness.  
"That she is."  
He sighed, and repeated it under his breath, "That she is."

Although Maze looked like and WAS a hardcore badass, Chloe thought she was a bold and beautiful kinda badass. And, let's get real here, she really WAS, as Chloe would find out in the future when she would get drunk with her "Tribe" and would invite the very Ninja Bartender to share an apartment with her daughter. But, that was another completely different and fucked up story.  
Boy, did she not have the faintest idea what she was in for!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments Please!!!


	4. Liar, liar, pants on fire

It was almost midnight when Lucifer lay on the expensive couch, sipping what was left of a glass of scotch. The rain had stopped and the wind had ceased to blow. Tranquil silence was everywhere. Even the city of LA seemed to have fallen into a deep slumber.  
Something seemed out of place.  
The Detective had bid him goodbye, and had left two hours ago. She had told him she needed to talk to Trixie and her mom. Atleast she had a trustworthy family unlike the backstabbers he did.  
It was again one of those nights when he couldn't get himself to sleep no matter what he did. And, no, he wasn't really in the mood for partying with strangers in his club, obviously, because he had declared it a holiday for LUX just so that Chloe and he could have a peaceful dinner. But it had turned into anything but peaceful.  
What really bugged him was the way Maze reacted to all of this. Why was she even bothered about a meeting? Was the Demon jealous?  
Interesting.  
Although Lucifer kept telling himself repeatedly that he couldn't care less about whether Maze liked his decision, he couldn't deny the fact that he DID care. After all, she was the only one who'd followed him through the gates of Hell to a place she didn't even like. Surely, there must be some really valid reason for her to be that pissed at him, not mere jealousy.  
He tapped the "send" button on his phone, after typing his message. Not that he expected her to reply or anything anyway.

#Maze, we need to talk.#

He waited for his phone to beep, which it did, moments later and he rolled his eyes at the message he got.

#Talk to yourself.#

It wasn't his fault if she wanted to play this game.

#Fine. Don't come# 

He had drifted off to sleep after a few more drinks, and had begun to dream about something. Which, of course, he forgot later.

"What the FUCK do you have to say to me?"  
A loud voice made him jump from the couch, his eyes sleepy.  
Still trying to wake himself up to face some new shit that had presented itself, he turned around to see Mazikeen, his eyes half closed.  
"Oh. So you decided to come. That's more like you."  
"Listen, just say what you have to fucking say. I'm not in the mood to handle your shit."  
"Language, please. Now, this...This anger...This is what I wanted to talk to you about. Why are you acting like this?"  
"What are you, a therapist?"  
"No. Just answer my question."  
"Need I tell you?"  
"You needn't. But you should. That's what's best for all of us."  
Maze scoffed at him.  
She muttered under her breath, "Best for YOU more like."  
"Maze, if you don't talk, we can't solve this. Just tell me why the Bloody Hell you're angry, will you?"  
"Isn't it obvious? Lucifer? Or have you yourself turned into a human being?"  
"I beg you pardon-"  
She interrupted him before he could even finish his sentence.  
"You begged HER, didn't you?"  
"What? The Detective? Not really. She consented to my proposal right away. Well..."  
"There it is."  
"After a bit of pleading."  
Lucifer looked a bit guilty.  
Maze scoffed in anger.  
Grabbing a large bottle of vodka from the bar, she threw herself on a couch.  
Lucifer eyed her in amazement.  
"Is this what I think it is?"  
"No, it isn't."  
Lucifer cocked his head to one side and squinted his eyes at her.  
"Uh, how do you even know what I'm thinking?"  
"I don't."  
Lucifer raised his eyebrow.  
After a full silent minute, he heard her say, "Have you told her yet?"  
"About what?"  
"About "Reverie?""  
"Not yet."  
"Bet she's gonna be pissed off when she hears that her crime-solving Devil of a partner LIED to her to-"  
"Can you shut up for a while?"  
"My shutting up isn't gonna make problems go away. Problems YOU created. Problems that could affect...well...Anybody."  
"So, this IS about you, huh? You're afraid of what might happen? You're afraid that it might affect you?"  
He briskly walked over to the balcony, breathing in the cool night air, Maze following suit.

"Oh, just shut up, Lucifer, did you ONCE think of the consequences?"

Lucifer smiled nervously.  
"There won't be any consequences-"

"Okay, lying to others is fine. Don't lie to yourself like that."

Her raised voice was getting even louder.  
Walking towards the coat hanger, Lucifer fished out a cigarette and a lighter from his coat pocket.  
"Maze, I'm well aware of what I'm doing-"  
"Are you? Taking CHLOE to "Reverie"? No human knows of this place, Lucifer, and if she freaks out, or starts talking about it to someone, YOU will be held accountable-"  
"By who? Dad? Like I'm the perfect son already."  
He lighted the cigarette and watched as the fumes flew by, leaving a white trail behind.  
"That's not what I'm saying."  
Her voice was unusually gentle.  
Maze grabbed his hand in a less violent manner.

"All those siblings of yours...Who will be there, from Heaven...Lucifer, they're Angels, and they're powerful...," Maze saw Lucifer getting more irritated, "I don't think they're gonna like it when you bring a human as your date. And after what happened the last time-"

He shook her hand off briskly.  
"You think I'm powerless? And, for the record, I'm NOT dating her...I just....She's too stressed all the time...I just wanted her to let go for a bit."  
"By taking her to that dump?"

He laughed faintly.  
"That's one way to put it, but it might turn out to be a "paradise" of sorts for the Detective-"  
"There are thousands of places on Earth, and-"  
He scoffed.  
"And to a family meeting? Lucifer? Have you gone insane?"  
"Maze, I don't want to talk about it."  
"YOU wanted to talk, and now-"  
"Are you jealous that I invited Chloe, and not you?"  
Maze eyed him in disgust.  
"What? No, I'm not. What the fuck's wrong with you?"  
Liar, liar, pants bloody on fire.  
"You aren't ready yet to give me a bloody reason for your behaviour."  
"I'll behave however damn well I please to."  
"Ugh. Go away. See you never."  
Her glare would've been enough to set fire to another person, but Lucifer just stared back at her coldly, his eyes impassive.  
And just like that, sans another word, she went away.  
She was definitely jealous. Lucifer silently chuckled to himself. A jealous demon was a sight he'd thought he'd never see.

 

 

The next day was a Sunday. Trixie would be home all day, and this gave Chloe the chance to talk to her.  
Her daughter was only eight, would she be okay with all of this?  
She quickly flipped the omelette and rubbed Trixie's head gently.  
"Trixie, babe?"  
Trixie was busy staring at the eggshells on the counter.  
"Yes, mommy?"  
Chloe didn't know how to start, but she said anyway, "How's school?"  
Trixie shifted her gaze from the cracked shells to her Mom.  
"What's wrong, mommy?"  
Chloe squinted her eyes.  
"Uh..."  
"Did you two fight?"  
Trixie looked enthusiastic, but calm.  
"What..."  
"What did Lucifer do this time?"  
"He didn't do anything, and we didn't fight. Okay?"  
"Hmm...I'll take that for an answer."  
"You little Devil! Right...What Mommy wanted to ask you was that...um...Would it be okay with you if I...uh..."  
"Yeah. Have fun, mommy."  
"I didn't even finish my-"  
"You were gonna say that he asked you out on a date, right?"  
"Well...uh...Sort of...but...No..not really..."  
"Then what?"  
"Um...He...uh...Is it okay with you if I go out of town for a few days?"  
"Where are you going?"  
"Um...Somewhere far...Say, England...Like a small vacation, maybe?"  
"WOW! WITH LUCIFER?"  
"Uh....Yeah...Monkey, if it isn't fine with you, I'll cancel it-"  
"NO, NO! GO, MOMMY! You clearly like him and I think you should go with him. I'll be fine with Grandma."  
"Are you sure? Cuz...I'm leaving this Wednesday, and will be back only on Sunday."  
"It's cool, Mommy. You finally got a date!"  
She jumped up and down.  
"Baby, it's not a date. Lucifer is just my friend."  
Chloe tensed a little.  
"Yeah, right. Liar", the little urchin whispered.  
"What?"  
"Nothing."  
"So, you're okay with this?"  
"Mm-Hmm...Yeah."  
"Good, I'll...I'll text him."  
"Great...uh..."  
"Monkey?"  
Trixie looked at her suspiciously before shooting her next question.  
"Are you...Are you two gonna dance to songs about naked stuff?"  
"What....Uh....Where did you get THAT idea from?" Chloe could barely control her laugh.  
"That's what people do on date nights...Right, Mommy?"  
"No...No, Trix, it's not. Lucifer asked me to go with him to a party...sort of. A family get-together. It's not a date. It's...It's just-"  
"Nevermind, mommy."  
She looked away and muttered softly under her breath, "You wouldn't admit it anyway."  
Chloe did hear it, but chose to ignore her kid's possibly very true statement.  
WAS it? A date? Whatever it was, she was definitely looking forward to that meeting.  
Lucifer's much hated family...  
She sighed in wonder.  
Two more days to go...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write whenever I get time...It's just that I have a LOT of exams this month and the next  
> ...So even if I go AWOL, I'll be back shortly❤


	5. Ankle Ailment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a lot of chit chat between Lucifer and Chloe on their way to "England".

It was Wednesday at last!

Lucifer placed a reassuring hand on the small of Chloe's back while holding open for her the door of an enormous jet. 

She entered, smiling at him, her usually beautiful face glowing even more, and on seeing the luxury around her, her breath hitched for a second. Well, duh. It was Lucifer's PRIVATE jet. What did she even expect? Simplicity was never an option when it came to Lucifer.

"Wow."  
She whispered dumbly.  
Lucifer seated himself on a comfy bed-like sofa after making sure she was comfortable.  
Grabbing two very obviously expensive glasses, he poured some liquid into it.  
"Scotch?"  
Lucifer offered her a glass with a charming smile on his lips.  
Chloe frowned at him, the growing disbelief evident in her eyes.  
"Are you kidding me? Lucifer, it's 6 in the morning. And I'm not an alcoholic."  
Lucifer looked slightly disgusted by her reply, which almost made Chloe giggle.  
"A simple 'No' would have sufficed, Detective...Ugh...Never mind."  
Before even these words had completely escaped his lips, she saw him swallow the whole drink in one go.

Their aerial ride had begun a short while ago. After having gazed out into the cloudy sky through the small oval shaped window, Chloe looked about the extravagance that strongly possessed this 'vehicle'.  
Lucifer hadn't uttered another word; but it wasn't like he was in a bad mood or anything. Chloe knew this was so because the peaceful vibe his dark features exhibited had become so intense that she had to stop her current activity of scanning her surroundings to set her gaze upon his exquisitely expressive face. As she observed, his former countenance which was that of smugness had acquired a mystical tinge to it. The dark depths of his eyes seemed to bore a hole through the empty glass that he carelessly held with his long fingers.  
Which set her thinking.  
God, he drank too much. She wondered what the cause could be for Lucifer to be so addicted to alcohol. Among other things.  
She broke the silence with her sharp voice.  
"Lucifer, this much alcohol isn't good for you."  
Lucifer wrinkled his forehead as her remark seemed to him like a bolt out of the blue.  
She continued in a slower pace.  
"Are you, like, addicted or something?"  
Lucifer chuckled.  
"Ahh! You're mistaken, my dear!"  
He interrupted himself to pour another drink and proceeded to say as he sipped.  
"Alcohol or drugs cannot harm me. Nor can they easily affect my brain."  
Chloe sat motionless and speechless. Now what absurd explanation was he about to provide her with?  
"Pesky supernatural metabolism."  
He grinned her at in a gentleman-like way.  
"Mm-Hmm."  
Her blue eyes blinked twice in incredulity. Getting Lucifer to be practical or serious sure was one Hell of a task. Not that she ever succeeded anyway.

"Speaking of addiction," Lucifer raised one of his eyebrows in enthusiasm, "Isn't there anything YOU'RE addicted to, Detective, hm? What do YOU fancy?"

He stared intensely into the depths of her ocean blue eyes like two sharp light rays piercing their way through the darkest sky ever. Also, there was this sort of weird noise in the background which she couldn't quite put her finger on.

Not in the least did she like where this conversation was headed.  
"No. You know your desire shtick doesn't work on me", she said forcefully.  
"No shtick. Just curious.", he said, laying emphasis on the word "shtick".  
"No", she repeated.  
His pearly smile had a slightly sarcastic undertone.  
"What about celibacy?"  
...  
That came out of nowhere.  
Well, actually, she knew she had it coming sooner or later.  
Chloe blinked her eyes in disbelief, sighing loudly.  
There it was. That cocky grin.  
"Ha! I AM good at this!"  
Lucifer mused.  
"Uhhhh I didn't say anything."  
"Yes you did, and yes I'm amused."  
"And I regret starting this entire conversation."  
Lucifer sat up.  
"Oooh? Is that a Yes then?"  
"No! NO, IT'S NOT! I'm not a damn nun, Lucifer...How else do you think I had Trixie? You know what, I don't wanna talk about this."  
Chloe shook her head, blushing deeply. Why the Hell were they talking about her sex life?  
"Ooh, someone's a little grumpy."  
"I'm NOT-", Chloe gently rubbed her nose, "I.."  
Lucifer sighed contentedly.  
"Very well."

She kept silent for the next half hour, though she did nod and laugh at Lucifer's baseless complaints and inappropriate jokes. Other than that, she kept silent. The growing doubt in her mind never ceased to intensify. The more Lucifer joked about, the more she understood his mind. The way he smoothly avoided certain feelings and emotions, simultaneously fascinated and disturbed Chloe. But the current doubt in her mind was about a certain Ninja. 

"So...How long will it take us to reach London? Uh, IF that's where we're going?"  
Lucifer visibly tensed which Chloe found odd.  
"Ha...Uh...Soon."  
"Hmm...And...Where are we gonna land?"  
"No need to worry, Detective, everything's taken care of. Just you enjoy."  
Chloe nodded as she smiled.  
"Um...I...There's...uh...If you don't mind my asking...Uh..."  
"Fire away, Detective."  
"Is...Is Maze your...uh... girlfriend or something?"  
"Thankfully, No."  
"So you're just friends?"  
"Yes, but with benefits...Yes, I suppose you could say that."  
Chloe's eyes widened a bit.  
"Hmm...I see...So, you've known her for, like, how many years?"  
"Eons and eons, Detective. I lost count a long time ago."  
Chloe laughed. He never stopped with his metaphors.  
"So, why didn't you invite her to go with you to London?"  
There was a pause.  
"Because I wanted you to accompany me? And, besides, she would have definitely refused."  
Lucifer smirked.  
"How can you be so sure?"  
"Because, she's Maze. And she hates my family members. Like I do."  
"Then why was she angry with you for not telling her about your family reunion?"  
"Firstly, please don't call it a reunion. It's just some unfinished business I've to take care of. And as for Maze, that little demon acts unpredictably."  
"Lucifer...Don't you get it? She's clearly upset that you're going without her."  
"Trust me, she couldn't care less."  
"Then how do you explain her last week's outburst?"  
Lucifer gazed out of the small window, tight-lipped.  
"Honestly, I don't know. She is not the talkative type. And I'd rather you not talk about her. Please."  
The tone of his voice was a rare mixture of finality and hurt.  
"Besides, demons aren't really welcome there."  
Chloe nodded in understanding although she hadn't the slightest clue as to what the problem was.  
"So...Can we talk about your siblings?"  
"Normally, I'd say no, but anything for you, Detective."  
He gave her a charming smile.  
"How many brothers and sisters do you have?"  
Lucifer leaned forward, and his forehead creased a bit as he thought.  
"Well, it's...uncountable. Sort of. The number of siblings who we'll be able to meet must be...uh....at least more than 70...But we won't meet everyone. Can't really tell. They're all very unstable beings."  
"Wait...What? Oh! So, your uncles and aunts and cousins are coming too?"  
"Don't be so ridiculous. Is there a section in the Bible that says the Devil has Uncles and Aunts? And cousins?"  
"Lucifer, I'm being serious."  
"So am I. They're all my brothers and sisters."  
"You have 70 siblings?"  
"Actually, more. About 300 or something, if you count some demons."  
Chloe sighed.  
Why didn't he ever make sense?  
Either he was crazy or...yeah, there's no 'or', he was crazy alright. That made more sense than the idea of his having 300 siblings.  
Suddenly an electronic voice was heard, reminding the duo about their long forgotten seatbelts.  
They were about to land.  
Chloe had NOT felt the passage of time.  
Lucifer made her wear her seatbelts after which he drank what was left of the bottle of Scotch.  
"Lucifer, all jokes aside, I have a doubt-"  
A loud noise due to friction between the expanded wheels of the jet and the road drowned her sound.  
In minutes, they would set foot on English territory. Or so she thought.  
"It's only 1 PM. Gosh that was fast."  
Lucifer coughed softly, and smiled at her.  
"Yes, well, Darling-"  
"Sir, we're ready for you."  
A tall and stout man interrupted Lucifer. He had opened the door a few minutes ago, and the pleasantly cool outside wind had enveloped the jet. The guy smiled, looking at Lucifer, then Chloe and stared at her for some moments, lastly giving her a death glare.  
Lucifer, smiling, looked back and forth at Chloe and the other guy who she assumed was the pilot himself.  
Muttering a subtle "Thank Goodness" under his breath which Chloe noticed, he said, "Shall we?"  
Lucifer held out his hand to her, offering to help her get up, which she willingly accepted. It was these small princely gestures that warmed Chloe's heart, that made her think how much of a gentleman Lucifer was at times, beside all the inappropriateness and Luciferness that strongly and permanently scented his body and soul.  
"Yes", she replied with a sweet voice.  
They went down the small staircase, hand in hand; Lucifer never expected the lady whose arm was comfortably entwined in his to be staring at him absent-mindedly.  
A sudden swish of cold wind onto her face took her by surprise, and her smooth wavy hair gracefully danced about, covering her eyes for a brief moment. This immediate and temporary blindness caused her to topple from the steps, and she let out an abrupt shriek which caught Lucifer by surprise, and to which he cried, "Detective?"  
Her unforeseen fall forced her to let go of his arm to ensure that he didn't follow her in the same unfortunate accident.  
When all seemed bleak to her, in a momentary flash, he caught her hand to stop her from falling down.  
For a second she thought that she had been saved from hurt and shame. But that was not the case.

Her heels betrayed her, and she twisted her ankle badly, forcing her to shriek even more painfully, and as she was about to slip and fall down majestically, Lucifer pulled her back up by her hand and gracefully caught her by the small of her back.  
Chloe's eyes were closed for a brief second. But when she realized that she wasn't falling anymore, she sheepishly opened them one by one, and saw the sculpted face of the Devil looking down at her which was now painted with concern and fear.  
"Detective, are you fine? Is everything alright?"  
His voice was kinda panicky.  
The pain in her ankle was growing steadily.  
"I..I think I twisted my ankle...It's fine...uh...It's not a big deal, Lucifer."  
She looked dreamily into his dark eyes.  
Her ankle had now gotten somewhat numb.  
"Are you sure about that?"  
"Yeah..."  
Lucifer frowned.  
Chloe began to feel slightly embarrassed. Here he was enquiring about her well being or the lack of it, and she was making a fool of herself. God, what was wrong with her?  
"No, Detective, I've heard that these ankle ailments ARE a big deal. Let me have a look."  
"Uh-"  
Before she could reply, he picked her up bridal style and walked briskly down the stairs. A small chair was brought up by the other tall guy who had earlier escorted them out from the jet and who grinned at her gleefully.  
The kinda people who lived on this planet, she thought. Fucking sadist.

But then she again looked into Lucifer's eyes, which had now become darker and afraid.  
He seated her on the chair and went down on one knee, taking her left ankle, which seemed more than bad.  
"Detective, this IS indeed unfortunate. Can you try and move it?"  
Chloe slowly tried moving the sprained ankle, but let out a sharp breath as she tried to suppress the throbbing pain with her hands, in vain.  
"I can't..." She said softly.  
"Bloody Hell! Lim! Where's our escort? I need to take her to the Healers' at the earliest!"  
Lucifer clearly wasn't taking this too well.  
"Sir, I'll be back in a moment."  
Lim disappeared into a distant building, yelling to someone on his phone.  
"Lucifer, please keep calm. It's just a sprain. I'll be fine."  
"Well, "Fine", I think, is a bit of a stretch, Detective. You need immediate medical treatment...Look! It's...It's almost blue!"  
Five guys appeared, two limos following them.  
"There you are! What took you so long?"  
He swept her off from the chair, and quickly carried her over to the nearest car, and slammed the door violently after getting into the vehicle, with her in his arms.  
"Lucifer, I'm okay-"  
"Yes, you probably are, but I strongly recommend to you to leave it to those healers to decide that, will you?"  
He was almost yelling.  
"Okay, Okay! Lucifer, just...don't freak out!"  
"I'm not freaking out, Detective. It's just...," he muttered under his breath, "They've probably never treated humans before."  
"What did you say?"  
He sighed.  
"Nothing that concerns you. Just you focus on getting well soon, okay?"  
Chloe found herself gazing into those rosy luscious lips, those beautiful deep, dark brown eyes, and that Princely charm embedded on his features, faintly nodding to him before she finally gave in to the excruciating pain that had now possessed her very consciousness....That handsome face sure was a damn good sight for sore eyes.


	6. The Healers'

She opened her eyes to catch a faded glimpse of a set of deep green eyes looking down at her, in a brightly white background...those eyes so green that it seemed ethereally....unreal. She'd never seen anything like it....Well, except for Lucifer.   
It could be defined as purely divine...  
Wait, what the Hell was going on?  
She stirred uncomfortably in her bed, trying to bring her apparently twisted up senses back to reality.  
"Where am I?"  
Her words escaped her lips as a faint whisper that would've almost been inaudible if it wasn't for the keen person with the perceptive ears.  
"You're at The Healers'. Don't worry, Chloe, you're healthy, apart from that ankle...which won't be better until...uh...some hours?, maybe, given your mortality. Unless someone decides to give you the ultimate healing medicine, which is super hard to find."  
Chloe decided that she had really lost it.   
"What? You really call a hospital THAT?"  
"This can be unsettling, sure, but pull yourself together...," she gave Chloe a once over, "..Human."  
"That'll do for now, Miss."  
A rich but worried British voice filled the large room, and Lucifer appeared in Chloe's sight, almost immediately earning an exasperated but knowing look from the green-eyed woman who, as later Chloe reflected, was strikingly beautiful.  
She bowed gracefully the moment Lucifer entered.  
"Hello, my Lord. Chloe, if you need anything, just let me know."   
She looked at Chloe and Lucifer one by one, and left the room, but not before whispering something to Lucifer. Something she didn't catch.  
"What is she? She's not ordinary."  
"I'm well-aware, now, would you please leave us alone?"  
Without another word, but with a kind smile, the lady exited the room.  
"Lucifer...."  
He was by her side within the speed of lightning, it seemed to her, and he gently held her hand in his. She felt his fingers entwine with hers in a comfortable embrace.  
"Someone's not dead."  
His voice was....just....heavenly. She couldn't think of any other way to describe him.  
She chuckled.  
"You don't die because of a sprain, Lucifer."  
Her voice was slightly raspy.  
"How are you feeling?"  
She looked into his eyes.  
"Um...Well...I've been better."  
"Detective," his countenance turned grave and he tensed under her steady gaze, "I..uh...I never told you the whole truth."  
For a split second, Chloe's heart almost stopped because of the newly formed seriousness of his usually calm face. She dared not move. Well, she couldn't, anyway. She assumed that the drugs given to her were probably stronger than anything she'd ever taken.  
"But I think I should tell you now, before things get more out of hand."  
"Okay..." She managed to say.  
He took a deep breath.  
"Right....This isn't England."  
.....  
Well, that was new. Of course, nothing would be normal. Why wasn't she surprised?   
She didn't know what to feel.   
Relieved? Angry?  
Confused?   
Yeah, confused.  
She was confused out of her fucking wits.  
"Why did you feel the need to tell me this now?"  
Chloe was determined to yell her guts at him the moment he tried to explain his stupid behaviour. But what he said next, was quite unexpected. And sweet.  
"I...Well, Chloe, you know I don't lie. So I bluffed."  
His face was adorable as Hell.  
"But...bluffing is the same as lying...And it is something that I never want to do...Especially to you....I bluffed because...I...I panicked. I..."  
Chloe's eyes remained fixed on his.  
"I thought, and knew, that you wouldn't believe me if I told you I was going to take you to the middle of the Atlantic."  
Wait, what the actual fuck did she just hear? Damn those meds were strong.  
"The middle of what?" She laughed. She was still half unconscious.  
"Right...Welcome to the celestial Island of Reverie. The land of the oldest surviving civilization. Where Angels live when they want a break from Heaven. And where fairies serve them."  
Chloe looked dumbly at his handsome face, choosing not to believe anything he just said.  
She slowly let out a breath she never knew she was holding.  
"Lucifer....Are you stoned?"  
He smirked.  
"I would've preferred that."  
His voice dripped with...genuine guilt, was it?  
"Am I? Stoned?"  
"A little, I think."  
Her eyes widened.  
"Just kidding, you're not high. Believe me, if you were, you'd be feeling something entirely different."  
She noticed that he'd never let go of her hand all this time.  
"Wait...You're not serious, are you? About the whole Reverie thing?"  
"I am. Very."  
"I've...I've never heard about any Reverie."  
"Nobody has. Well, except for Celestial beings like me...and now, you."  
"Lucifer, all metaphors aside...Just tell me...Is this real? Is...Am I dreaming? I just...I can't comprehend anything here...It's too overwhelming."  
"That's just the aura. You'll get used to it."  
Chloe narrowed her eyes in disbelief.  
"Why can't I feel my feet?"  
"Painkillers. They're all natural. But stronger than...Well let's just say stronger than most of the illegal stuff back home. You will be fine soon."

"I can't believe you brought her here!"  
The duo looked at the door to find Amenadiel in a fit of blind rage.  
"Ah, Brother! I really missed the dress."  
Chloe scanned the tall guy in a black robe, her eyes widening in amusement.  
"Amenadiel, nice to meet you too."  
He looked apologetic.  
"No offense, Chloe, but he isn't supposed to do this. Luci, can we talk?"  
"I'm afraid not...Go on, now."  
Lucifer dismissed his call with a wave of his hand.  
"You better come outside right now."  
"Then make me."  
Lucifer met eyes with his brother.  
"Do you really wanna pick that lane, Luci? You know I'm the strongest Angel, and Father's favorite-"  
Lucifer winced in disgust.  
"La la la la la, just tone down all that your-being-His-favorite-son part, because I am sick of your boring backstory."  
Amenadiel looked more tired than hurt.  
"Whatever, Lucifer...Remember,  
whatever happens...It's on you, brother."  
"What could possibly happen, brother?"  
Their conversation had taken a surprisingly less argumentative tone.  
"Best not discuss it here."  
"Ugh...This better be important. Wait outside, I'll be there soon."  
She saw Amenadiel leave the room, and Lucifer looked at her.  
"I'll be back in a moment, Darling. Something I need to take care of. After that we'll be out of this hellhole."  
Before he could turn around and leave, Chloe interrupted.  
"Wait..."  
Now, she could've asked him how this place, Reverie, was unknown to people. Hell, she could've asked him why an island in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean was unpopular. But all that came out of her mouth was-  
"Why is this hospital called " The Healers' ", Lucifer?"  
Lucifer frowned slightly, but smiled.  
"I don't believe there's any particular reason for naming this institution so, other than the fact that they ARE originally healers and this place IS run by THEM."  
A small sound of a woman humming diverted Chloe's attention from his eyes, and she stared at her "healer" who was now seated comfortably on a couch at the far end of the room.  
Chloe averted her gaze from the "healer" on purpose and continued, but in a whisper.  
"Hey, and...what's her name? The doctor..."  
"She's a healer."  
"Uh...Why are her eyes...so...magical?"  
"Because she's a fairy."  
"Damn right she is."  
"Only fairies can be professional healers here. Dad's commands."  
Right, for a second she'd forgotten about his Devil persona.   
"Okay, what's her name?"  
She shifted her gaze back to the woman.  
Lucifer's stern face now harboured a cocky grin.  
"Ooh...See something you like, Detective?"   
He winked at her, his pearly white teeth highlighting his smile more than ever.  
Chloe blinked twice.  
"Just tell me."  
Lucifer shrugged nonchalantly.  
"I've no idea. You'll have to ask her. Now, if you'll excuse me, Detective, I have a feathered prick outside waiting for me."  
Chloe nodded.

It had been a few minutes since Lucifer had left.  
Chloe was getting bored.  
"Hi..." She looked at the healer in anticipation.  
The green eyed beauty returned the gaze and smiled.  
"Do you need something, Chloe?"  
"Um...No...Your name, please?"  
"I'm a fairy."  
Maybe it wasn't just Lucifer.  
Maybe everybody in this island were method actors too.   
Chloe thought it pointless to continue the conversation.  
She remained silent.  
"You can call me Daria. That's what my creator named me."  
Chloe narrowed her eyes.  
"Your creator? Oh...God?"  
"Yes."  
Method actor spotted.  
Either that or they were all collectively crazy.  
Chloe gulped.  
"I see..."  
There was a long silence after that. Daria's face reflected a feeling of confusion and curiosity.  
"May I ask you a question?"  
She walked towards Chloe who had now gotten up from the bed.  
Adjusting the pillows for Chloe to sit comfortably, she continued.  
"Who are you?"  
"Uh...I'm Detective Chloe Decker. From California...US..."  
"No...I meant....Who are you? To the Prince of Darkness?"  
"I assume you mean Lucifer. Um... We're partners at the LAPD. He's a civilian consultant."  
"Why are you here?"  
"He brought me here with him....For a...Family get-together."  
"So you're his new Queen?"  
"What? No...We're not...a couple.... We're just close friends."  
"The Lord of Hell wouldn't bring "just a friend" to a family get-together."  
"But he did."  
She nodded.  
"Listen, he's not as bad as everyone thinks him to be. All I'm saying is that, just don't let his heart be broken again. He never deserved so much pain in the first place."  
Chloe frowned.  
"What happened, Daria?"  
"He was betrayed by...some...one. On his father's orders."  
He was betrayed?  
This was why he hid behind all the women, drinking and partying. He was betrayed. And she could perfectly relate to that feeling.  
"He never deserved any of it."  
There was guilt, and sadness on her beautifully freckled face, and her green eyes had an unreal gleam.  
"What exactly happened?"  
"Uh...I'm sorry...I believe, since you're a human, I'm not at liberty to discuss it with you. I'll have my everything confiscated. He will destroy me if I leak celestial information to humans, especially when it concerns His archenemy, Lucifer. It won't bode well with Lucifer."  
Chloe couldn't believe her ears. All metaphors aside, this guy seemed to be feared by all, except Lucifer. Maybe hence the bad blood. Who the hell did Lucifer's father think he was?  
"And... Don't do anything that would harm him or his father."  
"His father is that creator of yours? Seems like a stuck up guy."  
"Never talk ill of God. Or any of his sons. You will have to face the consequences."  
"Oh, cut it-"  
"Chloe, I just wish the best for both of you. You have definitely come to the wrong place. Good luck."  
"But-"  
"Hello there!"  
Lucifer emerged from the door, holding his Prada coat in his hand.  
"What's happening here? Do tell."  
"My Lord, I was just getting acquainted with Chloe here."  
"Ah...Well, I'm afraid it's time for us to leave. How are you feeling now, Detective?"  
"Still dizzy...But let's get going."

She had to depend heavily on Lucifer's arm for the short walk from her room to the elevator. Passing through the corridor, she looked around.  
There were healers everywhere, who stood still and made way for the two of them as they passed by, all bowing with respect.  
And not one whisper was to be heard except for Lucifer's loud rants about how Amenadiel could sometimes be worse than a 2 year old.  
"I mean...He actually thinks I fear those nasty old siblings of mine and that son of a-"  
"Why was she calling you Lord?"  
Chloe stopped abruptly, between all the healers, some of who had left the corridor in a frenzied hurry.  
"What?"  
Lucifer eyed her suspiciously.  
"Daria...My healer...Why was she calling you a Lord?"  
Some of the healers had begun to smile.  
"Why, they consider me a Lord, obviously."  
"Lucifer....This is the 21st century. What place IS this?"  
"Do we really need to have this conversation NOW?"  
He looked at the beautiful 'fairies' around them, and back at Chloe.  
Chloe remained determined.  
"Very well. I'm an Archangel. Yes, I am a fallen Angel, but I still am an Angel. And hence, I'm a sort of Lord here. Perks of ruling Hell, I assume."  
Chloe sighed.  
"Why can't you be honest with me at least this one time?"  
"I AM honest, Detective. Do you want me to read you the Bible? Because, trust me, there are better things I could think of doing."  
"Lucifer, I find it hard to believe that you're the Devil and an Archangel and these people here are fairies. So, yes, please...Explain."  
Lucifer's face looked kind. He sighed slowly.  
"What I'm telling you, Detective, is the truth."  
They started walking towards the elevator.  
"You're a woman of logic... and accepting that there indeed exists all that Bible stuff might be hard for a woman of your logic and sense. So..."  
Chloe waited for him to finish as they entered the elevator together.  
"So, I promise, I will give you proof. Very soon."  
"Yeah, it's about damn time you did."  
The elevator doors closed behind them.


	7. Eve of Eden

Chloe had been lying on the king-sized bed, silky black sheets wrapped around her slender body most comfortably.  
After a long evening nap, she had finally woken up. They had reached Lucifer's 'humble abode' which was larger than any castle she'd even seen.  
"Where are your angelic siblings? I SO wanna meet them!"  
She could hear herself say....About five hours ago.  
"Detective, you clearly need some sleep."  
"Nah...When I meet them I'm gonna ask them about your childhood...If baby boy Lucifer was as inappropriate as he is now."  
"The answer is yes...You've definitely not taken your Sunday school seriously."  
"Do they have British accents too? Wait...Did you grow up HERE? Is Maze your sister? Eww!"  
"She is a demon, NOT my sister.  
After you regain your senses, I promise you, I'll tell you all about me...."  
He desperately tried to keep her from falling down on the floor. Those drugs were too much for her human brain.  
"And your brothers and sisters?"  
"Yes, I'll introduce you to some, and, I'm warning you...you Will regret it."  
His voice faded away in the darkness.  
She blinked a few times to make sure she wasn't dreaming of such a conversation. No, she certainly wasn't dreaming. She'd said all of that before she'd dozed off on his shoulder.  
Wait, what?  
She cursed.  
"Damn it, Chloe. Making things awkward for yourself since birth", she said to herself.  
Wait....  
She moved her ankle back and forth.  
Her ankle had become as good as before. There was no trace of any pain or sprain.   
Must've been some really good shit they gave her.  
Her thoughts were interrupted by loud voices. She was now fully awake. And hungover. But she didn't move.  
"NO-"  
Lucifer was almost yelling.   
Chloe opened her eyes to see him and another woman standing very close to him. Her hands touched his well clothed chest. From where she was looking, the woman's face couldn't be clearly seen. She had pitch black long hair that flowed down to her knees. She wore a thin red gown that really boasted her exquisite curves.  
"Oh, Lucifer, please."  
Chloe heard the most feminine and the boldest voice ever.  
"I was literally the first woman you ever seduced. Loved. How could you not want me?"  
Chloe's natural senses picked up.  
Seduced? Who is that Bitch?   
She rolled her eyes.   
Well, duh.  
It was Lucifer. Probably one of his exes.  
Lucifer spoke up.  
"Why are you here anyway? You're not a celestial being-"  
"And so isn't your lady friend over there."  
"What do you want, Eve?"  
Chloe sensed tiredness and helplessness in his voice. And maybe a tinge of anger. Or it could've been something else.  
He was clearly uncomfortably comfortable with this...Eve.  
Eve? Well, that's ironic. Biblically.

Why was that woman here?  
She shrugged off her thoughts.

Eve was now moving closer and closer to Lucifer, until their bodies touched. Lucifer didn't resist, but he also didn't make any move.  
"What do you want?"  
Lucifer's voice sounded low and forced.  
"Isn't that, like, your signature question?"  
Chloe slowly sat up, and stared at them, hoping not to be seen.  
Eve continued to speak in a very, very, very overdramatic voice.   
"Oh, what do I say, Luce...I want You."  
Chloe cringed inwardly.  
"I want...I want you to be mine...only mine."  
Yes, the cringe was real.  
"There's no one who has loved you like I have!"   
Where was she from? A fucking Shakespeare play?  
"Oh! Let's be as much in love as we once were, Luce...I've always loved you."  
This woman seemed batshit crazy. Or maybe Chloe was just overthinking.  
"Eve, don't...Please-"  
She heard Lucifer whisper.  
Eve tilted her head to a side, and caressing his cheek with her long fingers, she pressed her lips against his.   
Chloe's eyes widened in disbelief and she muttered under her breath.  
"What? No, no, no, no, no, you are NOT gonna fall for that crazy woman, Lucif-"   
Her eyes grew wider when she saw what happened next.  
Easing into the kiss, Lucifer closed his eyes...in silent desperation. He placed his one hand on the small of her back, pulling her closer than ever, and deepened the kiss, cradling the back of her neck with the other.  
Despite his (not so good) efforts, he couldn't resist the woman kissing him.   
After what seemed like an hour, he reluctantly and hastily pulled back from their kiss, resting his forehead on hers.  
"Eve..." It was almost a plea.  
It was as if he desired her, but didn't want to desire her.  
"I'm truly sorry-"  
"Don't you desire me?"   
Eve sounded triumphant.  
His eyes opened abruptly, and he gazed into hers.  
Lucifer Morningstar was rendered numb for once. And so was Chloe.   
She couldn't move.  
Eve once again tried to kiss him.  
That was enough cringe for a day.  
Chloe was about to turn away, but she saw Lucifer backing away from Eve.  
"Please, go away."  
Eve smiled sarcastically.  
"Is it her? She's not even remotely your type-"  
"You have to go."  
He gently pushed her away.  
"Luce-"  
"Leave! Now."  
"She is NOTHING compared to me!"  
"LEAVE!"  
There was a rush of hurried and angry footsteps, and Eve was gone.

Lucifer sat down at a piano nearby. He always seemed to have a piano at his proximity. Chloe slowly tip toed across the bedroom and looked out into the hall.   
He didn't seem to notice her; he was intent in playing some extremely sad melody on the large instrument, his fingers lavishly pondering over the ivory and ebony keys, the cufflinks of his shirt grazing over the key tops as the melody jumped from octave to octave.   
Chloe searched his face for some insight. But she found none.  
What he needed now was someone to talk to, someone who could cheer him up. If she couldn't do this for him, what good would she be as a friend?  
"Hey..."  
She, for once, decided to break the ice. Or what seemed like ice.  
Hitting a false note and cursing mildly, Lucifer calmly looked up from the piano. His facial features remained the same as they did always. There was not a wrinkle on his forehead or a downward curve on his perfectly shaped lips. There wasn't anything that could prove what had happened just a few moments ago.   
"Detective...How are you feeling?"  
His voice was, though out of sorts, somewhat cheery. His general air of Luciferness seemed to linger about him as usual.  
Wait, had she dreamt about the whole Eve situation? If she had, it'd be a relief. That bitch...That sly- 

The mild frown Chloe gave herself as her brain searched for worse curse words was enough for Lucifer to guess what was bothering her.  
"I assume you saw me kicking her out."  
She definitely saw WAY more than that.  
Chloe muttered a long "ummmm" and nervously tucked back some stray hairs from her eyes before relaxing into a defensive folded hands posture.  
"You've no need to be coy with me. Come, sit."  
He moved a little to the left and gestured for her to sit beside him on the now cleared region on the piano stool.  
Her having sat down, he gave her a warm smile.  
"If you're wondering who the angry woman was, it's Eve from the garden of Eden, and, yes, she's still alive, Dad knows why, but I assure you she's not gonna be a problem anymore-"  
"Lucifer...I saw the two of you kissing...."  
"Detective, I kiss people all the time... I just realized how that sounded, but, it IS true.  
"No...You loved her."  
Lucifer's smile morphed into a grim line, and he looked a teeny bit pale. But he remained silent.  
"If I may ask...What...What was that all about?"  
"Uh...She...We...uh...I suppose there's no other way to say this...We were lovers. Once. A very long time ago....Though, I assume you already got that."  
Chloe remained silent.  
"And...Things...didn't turn out so well the last time I met her. That was two millennia ago, at a meeting just like the one we're going to."  
Chloe's face widened.  
She remembered the fairy healer Daria's words clearly:  
"Listen, he's not as bad as everyone thinks him to be. All I'm saying is that, just don't let his heart be broken again. He never deserved so much pain in the first place...He was betrayed by...some...one. On his father's orders."  
"Did SHE betray you?"  
Chloe said abruptly after a long silence.  
Lucifer's jaw stiffened.  
"How did you..."  
"I can't tell you how, cause my informer had specified not to mention them."  
"What did they tell you?"  
"Only that your heart was broken. On your father's orders."  
"Right...For the first time in my life, I don't blame dear old Dad for that. Whoever the informer was...They must've been mistaken."  
Wait...what?  
Did he not know?  
Or was she misinformed?  
Or had she hallucinated?  
"Huh...But, how does Eve come into all this?"  
"We...rekindled our, dare I say, secret relationship, the last time we met. Here."  
Lucifer looked around him, a reminiscent look on his face.  
"Oh...And what happened?"  
"She...Eve let out the secret. To one of my Angelic siblings. Some of them banned me from entering the Reverie."  
"What's wrong with being in a relationship?"  
"Nothing wrong with that, but I did once cause her and her husband's fall. From Eden. So, my dear siblings weren't really looking forward to a possible repetition of history. Besides, Adam was so close to knowing that his wife was cheating on him..."  
She gently scoffed at the allusion.  
He continued, smiling sarcastically.  
"That was a long time ago..."  
"So why would that bother you so much now?"  
"Well...Frankly, I don't know."  
"Then why did you react the way you did earlier?"  
"She was trespassing and I-"  
"No. That's not what I'm talking about. Why did you kiss her if you're over her?"  
"I...It was a spur of the moment thing. I...I don't know what came over me...She...Eve has this power...Shtick, if you will, which can get almost anyone enraptured in her beauty, and although I hate to admit it, for once, I didn't think I could resist her... "  
Chloe nodded in understanding. She knew EXACTLY how that felt, though she didn't know why. But, it did sting a bit though. Not that she'd ever admit that.  
"Why did you send her away then? If you've moved on from her..."  
"SHE has to move on."  
He was really bad at hiding the truth.  
She gently placed a hand on his stubbled cheek, tracing meaningless marks on his soft skin with her thumb, which almost made him jump out of his skin in surprise.  
"Lucifer, moving on can be hard..."  
Lucifer looked into her eyes, and she saw something in those dark orbs that communicated something very strange...vulnerability?  
She paused for a moment, and scanning his facial features once more, she again gazed into his eyes and continued, "And it's harder when you realize that you're not moving on, watching others move on while you're still stuck in the past."  
There was an mixture of understanding....defeat and...sadness? in those deep brown eyes.  
He evaded her piercing gaze after a long minute, and abruptly left the piano, gathering his phone.  
"Right. Detective, you coming? Let's go kick some angel ass. Those feathered pricks are gonna have a hard time accepting my arrival."  
"What?"  
"Yes, as I'd promised you earlier today, we're going to meet a sister of mine. Her name's Azrael. Angel of Death."  
U-huh. This is gonna be interesting. Another "Angel".

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u enjoy this❤ Criticism, suggestions and ideas: welcome. Thank you for reading!


End file.
